Moving to Summer Bay
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The Charmed ones and their Significant others decided to move to Australia, Summer Bay. But soon they put all the ones around them who gotten close in danger Will the Charmed ones and Cole and Leo able to Save them? Read to find out. (Prue, Cole, Chris, W
1. Meeting the Locals

Note: I don't own anyone from Charmed or Home And Away but I wish I did or Cole would still be their, and a hell let of others. Rated PG13 on the safe side. Note2: I know I have done like two other Charmed/H&A Crossover but I can't resist. **************************************************************************** ********************************************  
Moving to Summer Bay Summary: The Charmed ones and their Significant others decided to move to Australia, Summer Bay. But soon they put all the ones around them who gotten close in danger Will the Charmed ones and Cole and Leo able to Save them? Read to find out. (Prue, Cole, Chris, Wyatt and Paige are all in) **************************************************************************** ******************************************* Piper Halliwell drove her Four-Wheel drive into a driveway of their new house. They moved from San Fransico USA to escape everything, since their job there was done they heard about a place called Summer Bay in Australia. They stripped their powers and Chris and Leo clipped their wings to begin a normal life in the bay. Her husband Leo was sitting in the front passenger seat while her younger sister Phoebe and her husband sat in the back next to her youngest sister Paige who fell asleep during the car drive. In the back-back Prue her oldest sister and their other whitelighter and also Prue dating bud Chris beside Prue was Piper's child Wyatt who was sucking on a bottle of milk. Piper parked inside a garage which opened automatically then closed behind them. "We have arrived in Summer Bay" Piper replied "Well that was long" Leo replied. "Well of course it was, USA and Australia are far apart remember Hon" Piper said "Piper I was a mortal before I died you know" Leo said Phoebe and Cole hopped out along with the other three and Paige. Then Leo and Piper got out.  
  
Piper strolled down the beach with Wyatt in his pram enjoying the breeze that greeted her she hadn't felt this relaxed since she was a child since battling with Warlocks, Demons and such and taking care of a full house of eight people. "Wyatt I think you will like Summer Bay" Piper said to him he giggled Piper saw a sweet young couple strolling down the beach a few metres away from her.  
  
"Hi" Piper called out to them the two turned and saw Piper "Uh hi you must be new because I haven't seen you around before" The young girl said "Yeah just moved from USA" Piper replied "That a cute baby you their" she said "Thanks his name is Wyatt" she replied.  
  
"I am Jade Sutherland by the way and this is my boyfriend Seb Miller" she said "I am Piper Halliwell" Piper replied. "So where do you live" Seb asked "Um not too far away from a Caravan park" Piper said "Hey that where I live" Jade said.  
  
Not too far away from the four a figure watched with a blue ball in his hand "Hope you don't get attached Charmed one because they are going down with everyone you met" he said.  
  
Cole walked through the Caravan Park which wasn't far, the family decided to go their separate ways for the time being to get to know everyone, of course been a mother Piper said along as everyone home by dinner which will be at 6:00.  
  
He saw a young couple sitting on a bench and thought to say hi. "Hi I am new around here" Cole said to the two. The male replied "Hi nice to meet you I am Kane Phillips and this is my girlfriend Kirsty Sutherland" "So where you from" Kirsty asked "Well technically from America" he replied "Hey we were just going down to the Diner you wanna came?" Kirsty asked "Okay sure" Cole replied he had a feeling that he would fit in this town.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell walked into a building possible a dine-out place, it had a pool and by the looks of it a Gym  
  
"Oh I would be on that guy if I wasn't married" Phoebe said as she saw a man with a build up body walk inside "Yeah but he not single" said a voice behind her Phoebe jumped and turned around, luckily 1. They stripped their powers 2. She didn't have Piper's or Paige's powers or the two couple that were standing before her would have been in big trouble. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I haven't seen you around so you must be new" the girl said "Yeah I am, I am Phoebe Halliwell" Phoebe replied  
  
"I am Dani Sutherland and this is my boyfriend Scott Hunter" she said pointing to a tall man with blondish hair. "Hi how you do" Scott replied "Man you girls sure know how to pick your mans" Phoebe said. "Yeah we sure do" Dani replied. "Here can I buy you a drink" Scott asked Phoebe "Sure" Phoebe replied "As long as you aren't flirting with her" Dani said poking Scott "Hey babe you know you are the only one for me" he said both kissing Phoebe smiled they reminded her of herself and Cole.  
  
Prue walked to two couples, she wanted to know where she can find a job quickly, she knew she should be relaxing but she wanted to do something quick "Hi listen I am looking for a job could you tell me where I could find one?" Prue asked the two the male answered "Well the surf club, the business I run needs someone, could you do it tomorrow" he said "Sure thanks" Prue replied  
  
"Why don't you relax and sit down I heard you are new around here." The woman said Prue was going to decided against it because she still had the be careful who you trust thing but then thought she not a witch anymore. "Okay" Prue replied "I am Beth Hunter and this is my husband Rhys Sutherland" Beth said "I heard their were more of you" Rhys asked "Yeah there are but we thought we go our separate ways to meet people" Prue replied she had a feeling that she could defiantly trust these people and relaxed.  
  
Chris Perry walked into a eating place called The Diner the place looked alright, a waitress who looked like she was from Greece or something was serving everyone. Chris noticed a guy sitting near the window and a girl with him he walked over to them "Hi I am new around here, I was just seeing if I could join you people for lunch" Chris asked "Sure sit" the guy said  
  
"I am Robbie Hunter and this is my new girlfriend Tasha Andrews" Robbie said pointing to the girl sitting next to him "Hi" Tasha replied. Chris knew from the start he would fit in, the future that he once knew continue to deceased out of existence.  
  
Leo walked all over the bay trying to find somebody to help him, that when a girl with red haired appeared behind him  
  
"Hi I didn't mean to scare you" she said when Leo jumped "I couldn't help noticing that you needed help" she said "Yeah I am trying to find my way around" Leo replied. "Well I could help I am Kit Hunter by the way" Kit said "Leo Wyatt" Leo said smiling "Here I will give you a tour around the place" Kit said "Thanks" Leo replied  
  
Paige Matthew found a palace near the beach the door was opened "Hello anybody home" Paige called out as she entered. A man came out only with a towel wrapped around him "Uh who are you?" He asked another man came down the stairs and stopped short "Who your date" he asked "I am sorry the door was opened and I wanted to have a look around, I am new" Paige replied then a girl entered she had blonde hair and blue eyes "Who are you" she asked.  
  
"Paige Matthews I am new around here" she replied  
  
"Oh I am Hayley Smith, those two mans are Alex Paulos and Noah Lawson" Hayley said pointing to the two guys. "I am really sorry, I just was peaking around I didn't mean to transpass" Paige replied. "No you right, Noah go put clothes on" Hayley said Noah looked embarrassed and walked to his room, "Welcome to the bay" Alex said Paige knew like every other time she moved when she was young, she would fit in.  
  
A/N So how did you like it should I continue? Sorry that the first chapter was boring but I will try and make the next one more interesting, I am not putting another chapter until I get three reviews. 


	2. The Sutherlands Twin are in Danger! Cole...

Note: I don't own anyone from Charmed or Home And Away but I wish I did or Cole would still be their, and a hell let of others. Rated PG13 on the safe side. Note2: I know I have done like two other Charmed/H&A Crossover but I can't resist. **************************************************************************** ********************************************  
Moving to Summer Bay Summary: The Charmed ones and their Significant others decided to move to Australia, Summer Bay. But soon they put all the ones around them who gotten close in danger Will the Charmed ones and Cole and Leo able to Save them? Read to find out. (Prue, Cole, Chris, Wyatt and Paige are all in) **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Jade Sutherland and her twin sister Kirsty sat in their bedrooms talking "I mean the Cole guy is so cute if I wasn't single I would of gone with him but he married" Kirsty said "I haven't seen him is he the blonde one?" Jade asked "Blonde? No he has black hair" Kirsty said 'Oh I heard that their was another guy who was just handsome as Cole" Jade replied "Oh that might be Cole brother in law Leo Wyatt. Did you know Kane and Cole both had something in common" Kirsty said "Yeah what that?" Jade asked but Kirsty didn't reply "Kirsty?" Jade said waving her hand in her face.  
  
"How did you get in here" Kirsty said jade turned around and saw a tall man and gelled black hair but his eyes were dark as coal. "Dad!" Kirsty called out "Oh no one is going to help you" he said "Dani!, Scott!, Matilda!, Henry!, Max!, Beth!, Kit!, RobbiE!" Kirsty screamed the man threw a ball "Kirsty get down!" Jade said pushing her sister out of harm's way. A rapid knocking came at the door "Kirsty, Jade" Rhys yelled to them "Dad Help" Kirsty screamed the man threw another ball nearly hitting Jade.  
  
The Sutherlands and the Hunters ran upstairs to Kirsty and Jade room where Kirsty was screaming. "Somebody else is their" Dani said "Beth call the police now!" Rhys said Beth wasted no time and ran to the phone "Kirsty!!, Jade!! Hang on the cops are coming" Rhys yelled frantically to his daughters.  
  
The Halliwell family was just finishing dinner when Sirens wailed passed they ran outside they police cars stopped in front of the Sutherlands house  
  
"Oh my god what going on?" Phoebe asked when she saw policeman coming out armed. "I don't know but I am going to find out" Piper said then she ran to the scene followed by the rest of her family expect Wyatt. The Sutherlands were out of the house when Piper arrived "Dani what happened?" Phoebe asked "That some guy who in Jade and Kirsty room I don't know how he got their, Kirsty said he just appeared" Dani said scared a cold shiver went up Piper spine, it was a warlock attacking the Sutherlands Twins! "I gotta help" Cole said running to the back no one noticed expect his wife who ran after him. Cole found the room very easily since the window was smashed from a Energy ball.  
  
"Cole you don't have any powers anymore" Phoebe yelled "Yeah but some warlocks might not know that and when they see me they will ran away" Cole said then he climbed up a pole "Be careful, I love you" Phoebe yelled. Unknowing behind her Seb and Kane were trying to sneak up as well.  
  
The warlock shimmered by the smashed windows he heard sirens and police around armed. He laughed at the scared girl the blonde was staring at him if that would scare him. "Well I had fun it time for your beddy time" he said Then the blonde fell even thought he didn't do anything she was having a Panic attack.  
  
He was about to throw the ball but two strong arms wrapped around his throat the warlock grimaced in pain dragging Cole in. Cole didn't let go of the warlock but then two more figures came from the window Kirsty dragged Jade and herself to a corner of the wall "Kane!" Kirsty yelled The warlock flung Cole and a knife appeared in the warlock hand and threw it at him Seb punched the warlock in the face before he could react Kane lifted a chair and whacked the warlock doing very little pain. Phoebe climbed inside as well taking in the scene. "Kirsty" Jade said waking up "Jade we will be okay" she replied Cole got up the Knife well the Atheme was in his hand he threw it at the warlock hitting it where it hurts, then a Police officer smashed the door down "Freeze" he shouted several more cops came in. The warlock entwined in flames "You never be safe Cole Turner" He yelled before he was vanquished leaving a scorch mark and a very confused cops, Seb, Kane, Jade and Kirsty.  
  
When they all came out Rhys and Piper ran to their family members to check if they were okay "Cole!. Phoebe are you insane" Piper said to the two 'Hey if we didn't smashed in their Piper Jade and Kirsty would have been history" Cole replied "Well I am just glad you are okay" Piper replied "It was a warlock wasn't it?" Paige asked coming up behind them Cole and Phoebe nodded their heads.  
  
The Halliwells entered the house as a blue light came in "Who are you" Piper asked the woman who orbed "A Whitelighter come to tell you that you are for now in grave danger, if you can't destroy what to came then your town is in risk" she said then she orbed away before they could say a word. Then a cry was heard "Wyatt" Piper said remembering her child that was left here by himself.  
  
Once Piper calmed Wyatt and out him to sleep they went to a room where a trunk was containing the BOS. "Since Chris or Leo can't orb we will have to hope on the book" Piper said taking it out "How is it going to help us thought?" Paige asked "I don't know" Piper replied. "The police had a hard time covering what happened" Prue said "But then they decided to say he burned himself, I don't think The Sutherlands girls or the guys will fall for it" Prue said.  
  
Piper opened the leather book "I thought I would never seen this again but now I am staring right at it" Piper said "Why can't we just get a normal life" Piper asked everyone in the room they all looked away. "I suppose that not way god created us" Chris replied "Well us anyone" Chris said his cheeks growing red looking at Cole "Hey he probably created me just the not way he wanted to" Cole replied "Or maybe it so Cole destiny can be changed to be with me" Phoebe said. "Maybe we just need to kill this one last evil before we are free" Paige said "But how we have no powers, everyone in this town is going to end up dead the only reason why Cole could vanquished the warlock was by luck!" Piper said tossing the book. "Piper we will be okay somehow" Leo said  
  
"God I hate this planet" she said ignoring Leo. "Life is so complicated isn't it" Paige said. Then the book started glowing "Piper" Chris said noticing the book, Phoebe backed a couple of steps until she was in the arms of her lover Leo moved closer to Piper, Prue, Chris and Paige stared in amazement then a figure appeared "Mum" Piper gasped.  
  
"You have one last thing to destroy before you can totally have a normal life, you must protect this town, evil will strike again at a party, defeat the evil beside becoming heroes of the town you will be normal once again and or ever please hold these powers that will go inside you don't lost control, My dear daughters and your lovers, and Chris I have faith that you can this last thing" The Halliwells mum said then she vanished. Bright lights containing the powers for the family came out, they hit each family members making them glow. When the lights faded Piper nodded her head towards the ceiling "Okay just this one last time" Piper said  
  
A/N So did you like it? I will put up chapter 3 soon next chapter, The Party begins at 6 When all is revealed. Paige finds when the party of the bay starts, everyone they met is going to be there what will happened don't forget Review please 


End file.
